Let Me Be Your Light
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Aku akan terus bersamamu. Meski tubuh ini hancur dan jiwa ini lebur. Biarkan aku jadi cahaya bagi duniamu. Biarkan aku tetap menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan darimu. Karena sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap cinta kamu./NaruSasu/AU/boyslove


**disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**warning(s) : ooc, AU, shounen ai, newbie author, typo**

**a.n : italic means flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>-LET ME BE YOUR LIGHT-<strong>

**by : Lovely Orihime**

**.**

Langit berwarna membakar di mata Sasuke. Belaian angin pantai tak mampu menyejukkan gundahnya. Dia sudah duduk di sini lebih dari du jam. kopinya bahkan sudah habis. Telah berulang kali sejak tadi diusapnya air mata yang tak kerap berhenti jatuh dari mata beriris onyxnya. Ia kecewa. Ia ingin berontak. Memohon segala keadilan yang masih tersisa. Kembali airmatanya mengalir lambat mengingat percakapannya tadi siang dengan orang yang paling dicintainya. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan dia masih terduduk di tempat yang sama dimana hatinya hancur lebur.

_"Aku akan menikah, Teme." Serasa petir yang menyambar di kedua telinga Sasuke, perkataan Naruto membuat dunianya serasa akan hancur. Apakah kiamat datang secepat ini, batinnya._

_"Dengan…perempuan…yang…?" Sasuke terbata menganggapi ucapan Naruto._

_"Namanya Sakura. Gadis yang baik kata mama. Kamu pasti paham kan, Teme. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika mama sudah berkata demikian. Apalagi beliau mengancam akan bunuh diri jika aku menolak." Naruto tertunduk sedih, gemetar jemarinya memegang rokoknya yang tinggal setengah. Getir digigitnya ujung bibirnya yang menghitam._

_"Dan kamu akan melakukannya? Menuruti keinginan ibumu yang bahkan kamu tak ingin menyetejuinya, Dobe?" Cecar Sasuke panik._

_"Aku sudah katakan kalau aku takkan mampu berbuat apa-apa. Mama juga sudah tau hubungan kita dan beliau menolak. Beliau tidak merestui. Kita bisa apa?"_

_"Kamu pengecut! Apa artinya semua hari-hari yang telah kita lalui bersama selama ini? Apa?" Sasuke marah. Sementara Naruto semakin menunduk._

Hancur hati Sasuke seketika itu juga. Harapan yang dibangun selama 10 tahun hubungan mereka akan runtuh melebur bersama cintanya yang kandas. Dan Naruto segera akan meninggalkannya dengan gadis bernama Sakura sialan itu. Langit senja semakin memerah, terpantul di onyx Sasuke. Pantai ini menjadi tak indah di matanya. Karena keindahan hidupnya segera akan direnggut darinya. Ia beranjak dari sana setelah meraih kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

.

_._

_Sasuke baru saja tiba di kelas ketika ia menemukan surat unik di mejanya. Untuknya dari Naruto. Ia tak menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Karena tak ada yang melakukan seperti ini sebelumnya padanya. Tapi sejak hari itu orang-orang kerap mempertanyakan hubungannya yang akrab dengan Naruto. Dan hari-hari setelah itu segera menjadi lebih berarti bagi mereka berdua dengan arti yang tak akan dimengerti oleh orang lain._

_"Kita gila." Ujar Naruto suatu ketika._

_"Apakah kita akan terus ditertawakan oleh dunia, Naruto?"_

_"Tidak. Kita yang menertawakan mereka."_

_Dan mereka akan menertawakan kegilaan mereka. Menertawakan pertanyaan orang-orang. Menertawakan dunia._

.

.

Undangannya sudah sampai di apartemen Sasuke. Apartemen bersama sebenarnya, yang dibeli dengan tabungan mereka berdua. Tempat pulang mereka jika saling kangen dan ingin melepas rindu. Berdua minum kopi di balkon sambil menatap lampu-lampu kota di malam hari yang dingin. Berdua nonton dvd film favorit mereka. Berdua masak untuk makan malam.

Semuanya mereka lakukan berdua saja. Dan segera Sasuke akan melakukan itu semua sendiri setelah ini. Segera cerita-cerita akan mengalir bersama kesendiriannya menapaki puing-puing mimpi yang sempat mereka bangun bersama.

Sasuke masih memandangi undangan itu. Undangan berwarna pink dengan amplop putih dan hiasan huruf keemasan N dan S. Tentu saja Naruto dan Sakura batin Sasuke, bukannya Naruto dan Sasuke. Lagipula mana mungkin itu terjadi, batinnya lagi. Dilemparkannya undangan itu ke tong sampah di sudut kamar.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan pesan masuk. Dari Naruto.

'Kita ketemu di tempat biasa. Aku ingin bicara'

Ia heran, apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan dengan Naruto. Tapi ia pergi juga. Ia meraih kunci mobil dan segera ke tempat pertemuan mereka yang biasa.

.

.

Dingin angin pantai membelai lengan pucat Sasuke. Naruto sudah duduk di sana di tempat mereka biasa makan malam jika kemari. Dan Naruto berdiri menyambut Sasuke yang Sasuke anggap tidak perlu.

"Kamu mau bicara apa lagi, Dobe? Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan, kan?" Sasuke sinis dan menolak memandang Naruto. Didengarnya Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Aku mau kamu menikah juga." Ujar Naruto akhirnya.

"What? Kenapa kamu malah mengatur hidupku? Hidup saja dengan pilihan konyolmu itu, Naruto. Jangan bawa-bawa aku. Kecuali kamu maunya kita yang hidup bersama. Aku dan kamu. Bukan aku dengan orang lain dan kamu dengan perempuan itu." Sasuke mulai ketus. Bahkan dia menyebut nama Naruto langsung.

"Aku merasa bersalah jika aku meninggalkan kamu begitu saja menjalani kesendirian ini. Aku mau kamu juga menjalani kehidupan yang biasa. Tidak menyendiri menghadapi semuanya."

"Kamu baru paham sekarang tentang kesendirian? Kamu baru ingat kalau aku akan menghadapi hidup yang kita biasa hadapi berdua menjadi sendiri saja? Lalu kamu hanya memberi solusi supaya aku juga menikah? Kenapa kamu tidak lantas meninggalkan semuanya dan datang temani aku? Kenapa? Kenapa, Naruto?"

"Tolong mengerti akan keadaanku. Ini juga untuk kebaikan kamu. Kebaikan kita bersama. Kita di dunia tidak sendiri. Apa kata dunia kalau kita hanya begini-begini saja?"

"Bullshit! Kenapa kita terlalu peduli dunia bilang apa? Selama ini toh kita kerap tidak mengacuhkan segala tanya dari dunia. Toh kita telah menjalani hidup dengan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, kita bisa tidak peduli dengan dunia. Tapi akhirat?"

"Sejak kapan kamu berubah, Naruto? Sepertinya pembicaraan kita tak akan usai jika kamu sudah bagini." Sasuke beranjak pergi. Naruto mencegahnya, namun Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto. Ia terlanjur kesal. Ia terlanjur kecewa. Ia tak mau kompromi lagi. Naruto pengecut, batinnya. Lebih baik Naruto pergi saja, pergi meninggalkannya sejauh-jauhnya. Pergi dari dunia ini kalau bisa, batinnya lagi.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan malas pagi itu. Ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan terkejut dengan puluhan _miscalled_ dari nomor yang sama, Naruto. Ponselnya sengaja diset untuk bergetar saja karena ia tak ingin siapapun mengganggu tidurnya. Dilemparnya saja ponselnya tanpa berniat membaca pesan yang tertera juga di sana. Satu hari melelahkan lagi akan berawal, batinnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar lagi. Dengan malas ia melihat siapa yang menelfon. Naruto lagi.

"Mau apa lagi, Naruto?" Ujarnya malas sekaligus marah dan kesal. Tapi demi mendengar berita dari yang menelponnya, ia langsung terdiam. Panik dan tak percaya hal itu telah terjadi. Ia tak mau percaya tapi sekali lagi, ia harus segera memastikan berita itu.

Diraihnya kunci mobil dan bergegas ke rumah sakit. Naruto mengalami kecelakaan tadi malam dan gadis itu, Sakura, berusaha menghubungi nomor terakhir yang dihubungi Naruto yaitu dirinya dari ponsel Naruto. Ia tak mau mempercayai apa yang dia dengar. Naruto segera akan mengalami kebutaan karena kecelakaan itu. Naruto segera akan tidak mengenalinya lagi. Naruto segera akan menganggapnya asing. Sasuke sadar betapa kejamnya dia menyumpahi supaya Naruto pergi saja dari dunia ini.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sasuke langsung menuju ruangan UGD. Ia harus menemui Naruto. Tak ingin ia dianggap orang paling berdosa yang menyebabkan Naruto kecelakaan. Ia yakin Naruto berusaha menghubunginya sambil menyetir, dan Naruto tak melihat kendaraan dari depannya.

Naruto terbaring tak sadar di sana. Sasuke menghambur ke pembaringan Naruto. Ia membisu. Hanya memandangi wajah pucat Naruto. Kenangan-kenangan berlarian di memorinya. Kenangan yang mereka lewati bersama. Melewati senja. Menyambut pagi. Dan Naruto tak akan melihat itu lagi.

"Teme, kau di sini?" Naruto berujar lemah. Sasuke tak menyadari kalau Naruto telah siuman. Sasuke diam.

"Kabur. Aku tidak mampu melihat kamu dengan jelas. Kata Dokter mataku mengalami kerusakan. Segera aku tak akan mampu melihat lagi. Segera kamu tak akan kukenali lagi. Untung kau datang. Setidaknya aku akan ingat wajahmu sebelum aku tidak bisa melihat nanti." Ujarnya sambil memamerkan senyuman cerianya, senyuman yang Sasuke rindukan.

"Kau tau, Teme. Aku sangat ingin melihatmu bersanding juga di pelaminan. Aku mau kita kembali seperti dulu dan melupakan semua yang pernah kita alami bersama." Sasuke terharu mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia tak sanggup melihatnya. Menyesak dadanya menjadi-jadi. Ia lantas berlari ke luar UGD itu. Sakura yang ada di luar disuruhnya masuk.

.

.

"Jadi sebenarnya masih bisa diselamatkan, Dok?"

"Ya, hanya saja rumah sakit kami tidak punya persediaan donor mata. Kalaupun ada harus membeli dari rumah sakit lain. Karena donor mata jarang sekali ada."

"Kalau begitu saya ingin membuat perjanjian dengan dokter. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan saya, saya mau mata saya didonorkan untuk orang itu."

"Apa-apaan Anda ini? Itu tidak mungkin kami lakukan. Bagaimana kalau nanti…"

"Dokter pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dokter cintai, kan? Saya mencintai dia lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Bahkan lebih dari diri saya sendiri. Dan saya akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya."

"Anda sangat mencintai dia? Tapi, Anda dan dia kan…?"

"Dokter bukan orang pertama yang bertanya tentang hubungan kami. Dan selama ini kami tidak mengacuhkan apa kata dunia. Saya hanya ingin melakukan hal terakhir untuknya."

"Baiklah jika Anda mau demikian. Tolong tanda tangani semua dokumen ini, Sasuke-san."

.

.

Sasuke teringat segala hal yang dilewatinya berdua bersama Naruto. Sejak mereka masih kuliah dan hubungan itu berawal. Sasuke bukannya tidak mampu melawan pukulan-pukulan preman-preman itu, tapi mereka kelewat banyak. Dan Naruto muncul membantunya saat nafasnya hampir habis. Ketika Naruto dilihatnya melawan para preman itu, dunia terlihat gelap. Ia pingsan. Dan ketika sadar Ia sudah berada di rumah sakit saja.

Ia sering bertanya tentang hubungan ini pada Naruto. Namun selalu saja dijawab agar ia tak usah pusing-pusing akan semua hal itu. Jangan pedulikan dunia, itu yang selalu diucapkan Naruto. Dan ia memang tak mau peduli dengan dunia karena Naruto adalah dunianya sejak saat itu. Mereka dianggap aneh oleh teman-teman mereka. Namun janji akan hidup bersama adalah satu-satunya harapan yang tetap menghangatkan hubungan mereka.

Harapannya hancur ketika tau Naruto akan menikah. Memang beberapa bulan terakhir ini Naruto agak menjaga jarak dengannya. Mulai lebih sering tinggal dengan ibunya dan jarang ke apartemen. Sikap yang menjauh dan tidak mesra lagi memang membuatnya curiga.

"Aku akan terus bersama kamu, Naruto. Meski tubuh ini hancur dan jiwa ini lebur. Biarkan aku jadi cahaya bagi duniamu. Menjadi jendela bagi hatimu. Biarkan aku tetap menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan darimu. Karena sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap cinta kamu."

Sasuke tau di depannya ada truk oleng yang pengemudinya mungkin mabuk. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari setir dan menutup kedua matanya. Setelah itu gelap dan dunia tak lagi sama bagi Sasuke.

.

.

Langit keemasan mewarnai pantai senja itu. Seorang anak kecil berlarian dengan riangnya.

"Sasuke..! Lekas kemari. Ayo ayo… kita pulang ya."

"Iya, papa! Tungguin, mama!" Segera dengan kaki mungilnya ia berlari mengejar kedua orangtuanya. Segera digandengnya tangan kedua orangtuanya.

"Sakura-chan, kamu tau kenapa aku sangat menyukai pantai ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mata ini begitu mencintai pantai ini, kedua setelah mencintaiku." Mata berwarna onyx itu memandang ke kajauhan. Helai rambut pirangnya menari di belai angin pantai.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>*ngelap keringat* akhirnya selesai jugak...makasih buat yang udah mau baca. cerita ini udah lama nongkrong di lappie, daripada ga diapa-apain dijadiin fict ini deh. so, sangat diharapkan review reader-san sekalian. secara saya ini newbie, jadi sangat memnbutuhkan asupan review untuk perbaikan gizi (?) di masa depan. oke, oke, oke ya...v^^<p> 


End file.
